


「　Stranger .　」

by Senayasumi



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: After Build ending, I dont know how to tag send help, Spoilers please don't read until you finish Build, drabbly, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senayasumi/pseuds/Senayasumi
Summary: She remembers her very words that seemed to escape her lips unguarded.  She didn't understood why, nor did she question the nature of her words.  But, she will never forget the wide-eyed look he exchanges with lips half-parted yet never a word spoken in reply.  A strangeness as if he was at a loss of words...  A strangeness as if he felt the same.





	「　Stranger .　」

The insides of stained ceramic cup is thoroughly cleansed with the dampened touch of cottoned cloth wedged against it's surface through feminine fingers. Gaze a little empty absently staring into the distance. Recurring thought lingering at the back of her head as she slowly fantasizes the shadow of a man taking sips of his hot beverage on the heightened stool he previously sat on. Who was he, to be exact? The one she met this afternoon whom carried an untold poignancy in his eyes... 

「　Excuse me... Have we met somewhere before?　」 

She remembers her very words that seemed to escape her lips unguarded. She didn't understood why, nor did she question the nature of her words. But, she will never forget the wide-eyed look he exchanges with lips half-parted yet never a word spoken in reply. A strangeness as if he was at a loss of words... A strangeness as if he felt the same.

「　I'm pretty sure we have. Where could it have been...?　」

She continued with another query that is once again left unanswered through the intercepted conversation of her loving father... And that was the end to it of this mysterious individual. Temporarily convinced by the identity rang up by her father's own identification yet the relief that lifted the corners of stranger's lips speaking to her much more. The downcast look he had lit up for a moment at the witness of their chatter and it was from that moment she knew that this man was definitely more than what she or her father knew.

She muses to herself at the thought, who was this man? Her fingers merely dangling ceramic cup that had been countless wiped over in between her thoughts. A sinking feeling slowly wedging in as if thinking of that man's sorrow was contagious; and it had found it's way to her. Was this regret? Yearning? She can't quite word the right emotion she felt at the moment, but indeed it washed over her. Fingers curled up around the pristine surface, she felt terrified. Overwhelmed by the rushing surge of her emotions. There was much more she wanted to say, wasn't there? And it seemed that it finally occurred to her in a delayed fashion. Something deep inside her screaming at herself for letting this stranger step foot out of Nascita, and even though she last saw him a few hours ago- and probably never again unless it's fated he'd return -it was a scene as if she had seen countless times. Aching in an unknown nostalgia. 

She thought of his smile and somehow, somewhere at the back of her mind, she knew this man was more befitting of a happier smile than that... As if she was affirmed that she had seen his smile much brighter and joyous once upon a time. The poignant look in his eyes wasn't a stranger either, they were familiar to her as well and she knows there was a sorrow hidden tenfold under the mere look of his gaze. Some unforeseen sense of hers telling herself that this man had suffered too long and his sadness is something she had seen too much.

Who was he? Why did thinking of him made her feel this way? She's frustrated-- frustrated that she can't form an answer to those questions. She could keep asking why for eternity and there would just be that empty void in place of some sort of obvious answer that she should have known. The more she asks herself, the more she tries to remember at least something from this ghost of a man she once knew; the more the tears cloud her vision without success. As if she had cast away a part of her unwillingly and he was a vast part of it. Frantically wiping her tears with the sleeve of her blouse for something she doesn't understand (and probably never will).

She knows she had abandoned this man as part of that void. Some kind of unfairness that existed in the world purposed for him; and her, forgetting his existence, part of the punishment. However, for as long as he existed, at least she knew now that he was someone she shouldn't let go from all those let go(s) she had once allowed that had been rendered to just deja vu. The next time he ever steps in, she will prolong his stay for as much as possible. Be it offering him a free cup of coffee, diverting all her attention onto him, forcing any possible conversation between them-- anything. Whether it felt like responsibility for not remembering him, trying to seek the answers to her questions or everything, as long as he will continue to exist she'll make sure to make as many memories with him in compensation for the ones she acknowledges that she had lost.

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely, VERY short for my own tastes, but then it's written from Misora's point of view after meeting Sento in the new world so maybe it should be short? Enjoy!


End file.
